Do utraty tchu
by kopciuszekwgumiakach
Summary: Przepowiednia była błędna. Harry żyje samotnie nie mogąc uporać się z demonami przeszłości. Draco stracił wszystko. Pewnego wieczoru ich drogi krzyżują się w kryptach ministerstwa. Chcą poznać ukrywaną prawdę o wojnie. Kim jest matka chrzestna Harrego? Czy można odzyskać siebie, gdy było się tylko kukłą? Czy można nauczyć się kochać? Jak to jest: mieć 20 lat i przeżyć już wszystko?


**DO UTRATY TCHU**

"_Może liczy się tylko to, co będzie. Co się wydarzy._

_Może nie należy pamiętać obietnic."_

PROLOG

Obejmuję cię tylko oczami. Czuję jakby był to ostatni raz a ja staram się na wieczność zapamiętać mapę twojego ciała.

Świt spełza z zasłon błądząc we włosach rozrzuconych w nieładzie po poduszce, lewe ramie kreśli ślady na prześcieradle i sińce powoli pojawiają się na skórze tworząc rażący kontrast z jej bladością.

Spokojny, prawie niesłyszalny oddech.

Znajomym gestem zarzucasz przez sen łaskoczący kosmyk włosów za ucho a spomiędzy zaczerwienionych warg wypływa niezrozumiały szept gubiący sens gdzieś w najodleglejszych zakamarkach snu.

Mijają minuty odliczane powolnym ruchem cienia przesuwającego się leniwie w dół ściany, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że tak mogłaby wyglądać wieczność.

Zimny podmuch prześlizguje się między oknami i firanka tańczy przez chwilę.

Klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada w miarowym rytmie a jedyne czego jestem teraz pewien to to, że nawet te wszystkie lata nie okradły cię z piękności.

Przymykam powieki i stapiam się z tą krótką chwilą, wyrywam ją wieczności i chowam gdzieś wewnątrz siebie.

Nie potrafię odejść i udawać, że nic nie czuję.

Więc obejmuję cię tylko oczami.

Jak gdyby nic się nigdy nie wydarzyło,

jak gdybym nic nigdy nie czuł,

jak gdyby jutro miało nigdy nie nadejść.

ROZDZIAŁ I

_-...53 ofiary...Komplikacje. Same komplikacje. Nie tak miało być. Wszyscy wydawali się być sprawdzeni. Każdy auror, każdy szpieg..- ...niestety tak jak się obawialiśmy- za zdradę najprawdopodobniej odpowiada Malfoy... Raczej nie mamy wątpliwości. Z resztą- można się było spodziewać. Ta sama krew w końcu. Przecież Lucjusz od zawsze był po stronie..._

Wszystkie słowa brzmią jak jedno i koniec zdania urywa napad bólu.

_-... Syriusz. Oczywiście była tam wtedy.. A ja ostrzegałem go. Jak ją odnalazł to już..._

Próbuje się ruszyć i otworzyć oczy ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że czoło owinięte jest ciasno bandażami a jakieś niezidentyfikowane urządzenia oplatają dłonie...

_-...A teraz nie żyje. I co mądrego z tego wniknęło? Chłopak pobiegł go ratować a Sam- Wiesz- Kto dalej rzucał zaklęcia..._

Czuje suchość w ustach i pieczenie w gardle. Nie może złapać tchu. Szum w uszach zamienia zdania w niezrozumiały szept.

Krztusi się krwią.

_-..och Harry, budzisz się mój chłopcze. W końcu!_

Otwiera oczy i słyszy swój głośny, urywany oddech. Ma przynajmniej nadzieje, że nie krzyczał- sąsiedzi i tak wystarczająco go nienawidzą. Patrzy w sufit odgarniając z czoła mokre kosmyki niesfornych, czarnych loków. Czuje szybkie uderzenia serca i słonawy smak potu na ustach.

Minuty mijają gdy przyłapuje się ma tym, że wodzi z wolna palcem po bliźnie a paznokieć nakreśla kształt błyskawicy.

Walka, wybuch, Syriusz dla którego zostawił wszystkich, Molly leżąca nieruchomo na dziedzińcu, śmiech Voldemorta kiedy celował w niego różdżką a potem unoszący się w górę strumień popiołu.

Zegar wybija dziesięć razy w ostatnich akordach łącząc się z przytłumionym biciem dzwonu dobiegającym zza okna. Harry przymyka powieki zastanawiając się czy kiedykolwiek zapomni tamtą noc. Czy nadejdzie dzień, kiedy obudzi się i po prostu nie będzie pamiętał. Obrazy rozmyją się,zbledną pozostając tylko smugą zielonkawych zaklęć rozrywających niebo na pół. Krzyki zleją się w jeden i zatrą pojedyncze, dobrze znane głosy przyjaciół a on zapomni twarze zmarłych i oczy umierających. Oczy z których zapamiętał zmęczenie i ból. W ich spojrzeniu była cała wola walki i wyrzut. Ich zachodzące mgłą oczy mówią, że nie chcą umierać- są zbyt młodzi i tak naprawdę nie przeżyli jeszcze nic. Że to co ich czeka wcale nie miało być ciemnością i pustką.

Nie tak miało być.

Odwraca się i rozgrzany policzek dotyka chłodnej poduszki.

Teraz po latach jest już w stanie powiedzieć, że czuje się winny całego cierpienia, które przyniosła ta wojna.

Zsuwa nogi i wykrzywia usta, gdy stopy dotykają posadzki. Kieruje się wolnym krokiem w stronę łazienki starannie omijając piętrzące się wszędzie sterty gazet z ruchomymi obrazkami. Ściąga przez głowę zimną od potu koszulę, rzuca ją gdzieś za siebie w kąt i kopnięciem otwiera drzwi.

Odkręca kurek i po chwili wnętrze wypełnia kołująca para, która osadza się drobnymi kropelkami na lustrze i kafelkach.

Cieszy się, że nie musi patrzeć na swoje odbicie, że nie zobaczy twarzy, której tak się brzydzi.

Wchodzi pod prysznic i ciało tonie w strumieniach ciepłej wody.

Wolałby zginąć razem z rodzicami. Oszczędzono by mu tego całego cyrku.

Ludzie walczyli, ginęli przez niego i dla niego. Przez lata mówili, że ofiary są nieodzownym elementem każdej wojny ale kiedy okazało się, że przepowiednia była błędna, nie mieli najmniejszych skrupułów, by obwinić go o bezcelową śmierć najbliższych.

Podnosi głowę i czuje gorąco rozlewające się w jego wnętrzu. Zaciska mocno powieki a woda parzy twarz. Zakręca kurek i wychodzi; szorstki ręcznik przesuwa się powoli wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

Wszystko przez niego przepływa.

Chciałby zrozumieć kim jest. Oddzielić prawdę od całej nadbudowy narzuconej mu przez magiczny świat. Przez wszystkie lata w jego własnym życiu nie było miejsca dla Harrego Pottera. Był tylko odnaleziony, siedmioletni chłopiec z blizną w kształcie błyskawicy, który miał zbawić świat. Nazwisko z nagłówków.

Ma 24 lata a kiedy jego zielone oczy spotykają w lustrze swoje odbicie widzi w nich obcość i pustkę. Czuł się jak manekin, aktor nie potrafiący zagrać swojej roli.

Zawód zawsze ujawnia siłę naszych pragnień. Różnica polega jednak na tym, że wszystkie jego pragnienia były pragnieniami świata. Był iluzją wychowaną na potrzebę mitu.

Kiedy mu go zabrano, nie pozostało nic.

_-Chciałbym sprzedać dom._

_-Obawiam się, Panie Malfoy, że niestety nie będzie to możliwe._

_-Słucham?_

_-Nie jest Pan jedynym spadkobiercą._

_-Ale mój ojciec i matka już... _

_-Tak, owszem dziedziczy Pan prawo do domu po rodzicach ale jak mówię- nie jest pan jedynym właścicielem. Do przeprowadzenia transakcji potrzebuję zgody współwłaściciela._

_-Powtarzam to niemożliwe. Absurdalne. Jestem jedynym żyjącym członkiem rodziny. Musiał wystąpić błąd._

_-Niestety nie mogę pomóc. Żegnam Panie Malfoy._

Blond włosy przylepiają się do twarzy a z ust wypływa chmurka pary.

Gdyby mógł użyć czarów, byłoby przynajmniej łatwiej...

Kątem oka widzi w witrynie mijające go odbicie. Nie musi patrzeć dokładnie, by widzieć kim się stał. W nagłym przypływie obrzydzenia odwraca się by przejść na drugą stronę ulicy i wpada na małą dziewczynkę, która podnosi na niego wzrok. Ma niewiarygodnie niewinny uśmiech i oczy pełne nieba.

Patrzy na nią przez chwilę i odchodzi bez słowa kierując kroki do najbliższego baru. Gdy odwraca się po chwili dziecka już nie ma. Smród potu uderza go w twarz a dźwięk dzwonka u drzwi ginie wśród szumu rozmów prowadzonych głośnym, zachrypniętym głosem podpitych już klientów.

Dorośli zwykle nienawidzą dzieci.

_-Gin z tonikiem dwa razy._

Dorośli zwykle nienawidzą dzieci, bo są miarą ich zniszczenia. Uśmiech dziecka, szczerość dziecka, czy nawet płacz są szczere. Umieją kochać, nie chcąc nic w zamian, walczyć o każdą najmniejszą rzecz z wiarą wręcz niewyobrażanie wielką, a w końcu- umieją wybaczać każde zło. Potrafią zapomnieć. I nagle nadchodzi dzień kiedy stajesz przed lustrem i zdajesz sobie sprawę, że dziecko, które w tobie było umarło i nie ma powrotu. Nie potrafisz już nic z tych rzeczy.

_-Drugi raz to samo._

Czuł, że nawet to nie było mu dane.

_-Posiadacie może coś innego?_

Ale ojciec nauczył go, że wolno żałować.

Niczego.

Nie rozpamiętywać przeszłości, nie analizować scenariuszy, po raz kolejny nie stawać na przeciw decyzji, które można było podjąć i słów, które można było zmienić. Odgrodzić przeszłość grubym murem i brać życie jakim jest.

Grać swoją rolę.

Do końca.

Z godnością.

_-W takim razie raz proszę._

O ile jego życie można było nazwać życiem.

Budzi się i zasypia a serce zdaje się na siłę pompować krew.

Kiedy szedł ulicą, przypadkiem zobaczył swoje odbicie. Był jak ojciec. Z każdym rokiem patrzył jak jego twarz zamienia się w twarz Lucjusza. Z każdym kolejnym dniem i zmarszczą na czole. Jak maska będąca dziwną, nieuleczalną chorobą powoli zatruwającą to kim jest, wpełzająca cicho jak złodziej na jego twarz kradnąc resztki tożsamości.

Raz wracał chwiejnym krokiem przez East End nad ranem. Przystawili mu pistolet do skroni i kazali opróżnić kieszenie. Powiedział, że nic nie ma. Niech sprawdzą.

Usłyszał cichy chrzęst odbezpieczanego spustu; lufa zagłębiła się w policzku a ich ręce w ubraniach.

A potem bili go i gwałcili przez minutę, dwie, może dziesięć. Nie pamięta. Wszystko się zlewa.

Pluł krwią, ból rozrywał mu wnętrzności, z mokrej ziemi unosił się chłód.

Nie wie ile tak leżał.

Mógł tylko przysiąc, że nadal nie czuł kompletnie nic.

Pustka i otwarte niebo nad nim.

_-Jak to 'zbyt pijany'? Chyba nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, tępa szlamo, do kogo mówisz..._

Urywa w pól zdania. Zsuwa się ze stołka, wychodząc rzuca banknot 20 funtowy na ladę.

Barkiem uderza w drzwi, które odpowiadają stuknięciem dzwonka.

Mija właśnie północ.

Zimne powietrze owiewa mu twarz i ciało osuwa się powoli wzdłuż ściany.

Miała rację.

Głowa opada w tył uderzając o mur tępym, urywanym dźwiękiem.

Miała racje mówiąc mu tamtej nocy z oczami mokrymi od łez i pełnymi wyrzutu- że jest taki jak ojciec.

I teraz nie miał wątpliwości.

Naprawdę jest jak on.

Wstaje, unosi głowę wysoko. Uderza pięścią w mur i palce ryją chropowaty materiał zdzierając skórę.

Pamięta jak zabił pierwszy raz. A potem zjawił się Lucjusz, pociągnął go za rękę, zaciągnął za róg, pchnął na ścianę, zdarł maskę i z wyrazem furii powiedział lodowatym szeptem żeby nie histeryzował i wziął się w garść. Jest śmierciożercą. Odchodząc dodał, że jeśli zejdziesz do piekła nie ma się czym przejmować, bo przecież niżej i tak już nic nie ma.

Idzie powoli przed siebie i w głowie ma tylko jedną myśl. Nie ma nic. Wszystko zabrało ministerstwo a on potrzebuje natychmiast pieprzonych mugolskich pieniędzy żeby zapłacić za kolejny miesiąc w tej zawszonej dziurze na poddaszu.

Nie wróci do Malfoy Manor. Prędzej skończy na ulicy.

Nie ma wyboru. Pójdzie jutro do ministerstwa i przejrzy akta. To jedyna droga.

Stare drzwi ustępują pod wpływem kopnięcia i zaczyna powoli wspinać się w ciemności sunąc nogami po posadzce. Nie wie czy kiedykolwiek nienawidził kogoś tak bardzo jak ojca.

Marzy tylko tym, żeby położyć się i zasnąć posiadając jedynie nadzieję, że może nie obudzi się rano.

Ale jak mawiają: życie lubi płatać figle.

Budzi go świt. Otwiera oczy i leży przez chwilę w kompletnej ciszy.

Mówił, że nienawidzi ojca? Bardziej nienawidzi siebie.

Wstaje, idzie do kuchni i patrzy na kłęby ołowianych chmur odpływających na południe.

Zaciska mocno dłonie na parapecie wbijając paznokcie we wnętrze dłoni. Pamięta jak matka powiedziała: "cokolwiek złego mówiono by ci o świecie- wierz we wszystko". I miała cholerną rację.


End file.
